Team Plasma Invasion
by Shattered Angels
Summary: Red has to stop Team Plasma from freezing all of Unova. But how? He is in for quite a surprise…will he be able to keep his promise and make it back to his girlfriend Green in one piece?
1. The Invasion Begins

**Hey guys, I'm getting my third series up and running! Team Plasma had just attacked - how will Red react? And was it really the hero from Black and White 2 who saved the day?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

The attack had started suddenly. Red had been enjoying a great afternoon with his girlfriend Green when Team Plasma attacked. Luckily the couple were outside during the attack - those unfortunate enough to be in buildings at the time had been frozen inside, with no way out. Red and Green where both running along the shops and other buildings, having their Pokemon use anything they could to try and break the ice so the civilians could get out.

When that was done, he turned his attention to the sky. It held nothing he had seen earlier - the clear sky and sunshine were long gone, to be replaced with a giant flying ship. At first Red had suspected that he would have to deal with Team Rocket again, but the insignia on the bottom of the ship was a shield with a giant P inscribed on it. Electricity ran around the edge of the insignia.

"Green, you stay here and try to help as many people as you can. I'm going up there and finding out what happened, and see if I can do anything to stop it." Green went to argue but decided against it. "Just make sure to come back. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Red nodded, and pulled her in and kissed her. The moment lasted for only a moment, and then it ended as suddenly as it had started.

He called Pidgeot out, and jumped on his back. Without a word, both trainer and Pokemon flew up into the sky, towards the ship that had caused all of the destruction and devastation below him. Buildings had collapsed, people had been trapped, and whole streets encased in solid ice. He gritted histeeth. He had to find a way to stop whatever was happening, whatever the costs.

His last thought before landing on the ship was that he wished he could keep his promise to Green and make it back safely.

**Short intro chapter, but don't worry. Red will be as kick butt as ever next chapter. Press that review button - it inspires me to write more stories, more often. **

**So show me some love in those reviews! **

**Until next time, keep it cool out there!**


	2. Blown Cover

**Red. On a ship. Problem much? Nope. Red is facing his greatest challenge yet. And he had to leave Green behind. Sad story. Truly a sad story. **

The ship was much bigger. Once Red was on it, that was. He called his feathered friend back, and ducked behind some boxes. There wasn't much room. His Pokemon would probobly be useless in such tight corners.

Red quickly scrambled from box to box towards a door that was set into the hull of the ship. He hid behind a box that was out of a persons field of vision, should any come through it.

As if on cue, the door opened. A woman dressed all in black stopped out. She had the black jumpsuit and all. Red smiled. He quickly came up behind her once the door shut, and waited a moment longer.

In one fluid motion, he put one arm around her throat, and the other over her mouth. She struggled a second before she fell to the floor, unconscious from the lack of air. Red dragged her body over to the side of the ship, and propped her limb body up against another box.

Red slowly opened the door, immediately stepping in and behind some pipes on the wall across from the arch. He had just enough time to get behind them before he heard footsteps. A man that was probobly twice his height appeared, heading out the door. Before he could, Red slipped his hands through some cracks, grabbed the back of the mans head, and pulled backwards. He gave a small yelp of surprise.

He fell to the floor after his head smashed against the metal that hid Red.

Red quickly shuffled down the hallway away from where the man had come. The halls were dimly lit, and the walls were very close - almost in an hexagon shape instead of a square. It looked like something from a sci - fi movie.

Red walked a little longer before he heard voices again, and they were headed right for him. He had not time to react before they were on him. He took one out with a punch to the face before either grunt could see what was happening, but he was to slow.

The second grunt turned on her com just as she helped in pain as Red shoved his elbow into her stomach and she fell to the ground. That want good. He stepped on the com, but he already knew that it was to late. He had lost the element of surprise.

Red was halfway glad that Green was not here. She would have wanted a diplomatic solution, but Red knew that he had made a choice. He had to stop anyone that threatened her. He had to do it his own way, any way that would keep her safe.

And he planned to do it with utmost precision.

**So guys. Most of you are going to be pretty surprised at how I'm portraying Red. But for you guyes out there, you know how important it is to protect your girlfriend. So you can probobly relate. **

**Next time, Red jumps out of the frying pan and into the oven. What could possibly happen to our beloved hero?**

**Tune in next time. Make sure to leave reviews. I love when you do. **

**It tells me you guys like it, nd it makes me want to give more to you. **

**SO CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY. **


	3. Out of the Frying Pan, but Into the Fire

**Out of the frying pan and into the fire! What lies ahead for our beloved hero? Well, read on, true believers! Shout out of the week goes to SpecialRedShipper yet again! Thanks for all of the support! And thanks to everyone else who read the story and didn't eave a review! Want to be on next chapters shout out? Then leave me some love in those reviews!**

Red jogged at a brisk pace through the empty hallways of the ship. He hadn't seen anyone in a long time. He wondered what kind of defenses had been issued since they had heard the grunt get attacked.

Red turned a corner to bump into another grunt. "Hey! What are you doing here!" the grunt had a handgun in his hands. He raised it towards Red, and pulled the trigger in quick succession. Red was barely able to duck behind the corner of the hallway he had just came from before getting shot.

He waited until he heard the grunt pull the trigger and a loud click sounded. He rounded the corner, grabbed the gun, and slammed his foot as hard as he could into the grunts stomach. He crumpled to the floor. Red frisked his body, and found a fresh set of rounds in his jacket pocket. He loaded them in the gun, and after a moment, started to run down the hallway again.

He came to a fork in the hallways. He heard voices coming from the left one, so he quickly started down the right one. He eventually got to the door. He weighed his options. He could either go through this door, or go back and take the left hallway notepad of this one.

He kicked the door, and it flew open. He kneeled, pointing the gun in the room. It was empty. He slowly moved in - it was an office of some sort. The only thing in the room was a wooden desk that had been emptied of all of its contents, and a nice black leather couch.

He turned to head back down thr hallway when the firing started. A small group of the organizations members were kneeling a few feet near the door, and opens fire. Red tried to get out if thr way, but a stray bullet hit him in his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth, seeing the blood starting to stain his shirt.

He kicked the desk down and in front of the door, and kneeled behind it. Chunks of the wood were blown away above his head. He quickly lifted his head a little higher, pulled the trigger twice, and ducked down again. He had managed to hit one of his assailants, but the other few still opened fire on the desk that hid Red.

He had to think fast - the desk wouldn't hold up much longer. He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and threw it as hard as he could down the hall. It hit one of the grunts on the forehead, and opened.

Reds Espion, Vee, stood there. Without a moments hesitation, it used psychic to slam the grunts against the walls. They all dropped their firearms, and after a few moments, fainted from the impact.

Red quietly took his jacket off, and tore its sleeve off. He wrapped it tightly around his wounded shoulder, stopping the blood for a little while. Red then climbed over the desk, and grabbed the grunts weapons. He emptied all of them except for one, divided the bullets up between the two guns, and stuck one in his back pocket. He held the other one defensively.

"Thanks Vee. Return." Vee let out a squeal of excitement as the Pokeball contained his friend yet again. Red started off down the hallway again. Obviously, this wasn'tTeam Rocket. They were to…

…organized. They were a unit, not just units like Team Rocket had used. He frowned. This would be much harder then he had originally thought. He stared to jog down the hallway, still gritting his teeth from the bullet in his shoulder.

**Red, opening a can of kick butt! What else can he do? Or better yet - what CAN'T he do!**

**We will have to see what happens. Leave me some reviews! I get motivated to write and update more often when you guys show me some love! So go ahead! Stop reading this and leave a review! You know you want to. **

**Until next time, true believers…**


End file.
